


i want to eat you up

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: He can practically see the wheels inside his friend’s head turning, trying to think of something to do or say, but his body remains frozen, turned to stone under Ten.And it’s then that the younger realizes just how cute his friend really is.





	i want to eat you up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little plus to [my current social media AU](https://twitter.com/xuxirolled/status/1149503844428079104) in which ten has a wet dream about his good friend kun

To be lying on top of Kun, with his hands pinned to his chest and staring deep into his eyes, was not the way Ten thought this night would go.

But here he is.

The strangest part of it all isn’t really the position they find themselves in, nor how close their faces seem to be. Ten would only find it natural that, after the lame excuse of a wrestling match they just fought, the gap between their bodies would shorten and it’d turn out this way. That’s really not the strangest part. 

The strangest part is, neither of them are pulling away.

Their foreheads touch and their noses bump, and neither can do anything but stare. Stare into each other’s eyes as heavy breathing and racing hearts meet. 

It’s startling, how close they are.

How easy would it be to lean in.

Ten’s hands, previously balled into fists, relax over Kun’s chest, palms pressing against it softly, like he’s scared to do so. He holds in his breath the moment he feels a heart pounding, and for a second he doesn’t know if it’s Kun’s or his. Or maybe both.

He can practically  _ see _ the wheels inside his friend’s head turning, trying to think of something to do or say, but his body remains frozen, turned to stone under Ten. 

And it’s then that the younger realizes just how cute his friend really is.

It’s not that Ten had never thought this— in fact, he often did. He’d made it his duty to always tease Kun about how cute he was, whether it was over something he said or something he did, or just simply for existing, Ten liked saying it out loud because it was the truth.

But this is different. This is the kind of cute that makes Ten at a loss of words (which doesn’t happen often, to be honest). It’s the kind of cute where he can’t help but stare at his features, taking them in slowly, not wanting to miss any of them. His autumn colored eyes, adorned by downpoured lashes and a mole under his eyebrow. His high cheekbones, his soft cheeks.

His plump lips.

Ten doesn’t know how he hadn’t noticed them before. They’re round and pink, and the way they’re parted and so  _ so _ close to his own only make him want to take a taste, and the sudden fascination throws him off because  _ this is Kun I’m talking about… _

But somehow he doesn’t care.

Kun opens his mouth to say something, like he’s about to break into nervous laughter, like he’s about to excuse himself and leave the country. But before he can, something takes over Ten and he leans in, painfully slowly, until his lips brush hesitant against Kun’s. 

It’s soft, chaste, too faint to even be considered a kiss, but Ten feels overwhelmed about it anyway.

“You’re so cute,” he whispers against Kun’s lips, like a secret no one else but the two of them can hear. Kun blushes scarlet red at his words and Ten can hear him swallow, breath hitching with every passing second. And before he can think about what’s happening, about what he’s thinking, about the consequences of it all, words leave Ten’s lips to sneak themselves in between Kun’s. “... Can I kiss you?”

An answer doesn’t come his way, not explicit anyway... but Kun leans in.

And when their lips finally press against each other’s completely, Ten feels adrenaline curse through his veins as he realizes— Kun is okay with this. It takes him a few seconds to get used to it, his whole body tense underneath Ten, but in no time he’s enjoying it and getting hungrily into it. The younger almost doesn’t believe this is happening, feels his heart about to burst out of his chest, but instead of pulling back to make sure this is actually real, he surges forward into the kiss, earnestly making his way into the other’s mouth. 

Kun allows his hands to come up and cup Ten’s face while this one, free from all restraints, lets his own travel down and place themselves at the older’s hips, pinning him down against the couch, deepening the kiss. There’s a needy sound in the back of his throat at the miracle that is taking place. 

He is kissing Kun. Since when was he so excited to do this?

Kun opens his mouth with no hesitation or reluctance. Making little noises of his own as their tongues slide together hot and wet, Ten realizes just how much he wants this, how aroused this is making him.

Licking his mouth open slowly, Ten slides his hands underneath Kun’s shirt, where he is met with soft, warm skin that makes the tips of his fingers tingle, eager to explore for more. To his surprise, he isn’t pushed away, but rather welcomed with soft moans and sighs as their kisses gather more urgency.

Warm hands slip under Kun’s shirt and roam over his body, ghosting along his skin with light touches that sent shivers down his spine and make him squirm. Ten’s hands take their original position over Kun’s chest, and his thumbs rub softly over his nipples before pressing their hips together and thrusting down into him.

“ _ Ten _ !” Kun gasps and throws his head back, exposing a wealth of skin Ten feels drawn to have his way with.

Self-control is thrown out the window as Ten decides to worry about consequences at some other time when he isn’t presented with the opportunity to mark down Kun’s pretty neck with bruises and hickeys. He presses kisses to every inch of skin he can reach, hands never ceasing their exploration on his torso.

The older wraps one arm around him to pull him even closer while his other hand slides up into Ten’s hair, tugging slightly at it. Over and over they grind together until they’re both panting and shaking. 

“T-Ten,” Kun whispers, voice trembling. “Please...”

“What?” Ten breathes in against Kun’s neck, pressing open-mouth kisses to the skin there. “Do you want me to stop?”

Hot breath against his neck causes a small, soft moan to escape Kun’s lips and makes him move around over the couch until he’s sitting down, Ten following him over his lap. Lips kiss and suck at the older’s neck, exciting him more and making him squirm under the body above him.

Kun shakes his head no, hips rising to press against Ten’s again, looking for friction.

A low chuckle comes from Ten as he moves back a little, retreating his hands from under Kun’s shirt and instead letting them trail down over his body. He stops over the bulge in his pants, and starts rubbing teasingly as he stares at the shy mess below him.

“You’re so cute,” Ten repeats, as his fingers trace slowly up the front of Kun’s jeans, feeling the zipper but not wanting to undo it. If he leaves his hand over Kun’s crotch, he can feel the throbbing of his cock, and the desperate need to want to be released. “I just want to eat you up.”

“Ten...” Kun whispers breathlessly, embarrassingly trying to hide his face behind the back of his hand.

It’s even  _ cuter. _ How he can’t seem to come up with any other words but Ten’s name, and the little whispers and pleads do wonders to the younger’s ego. It makes him feel overconfident. It makes him feel like he has control.

He kneels down in between Kun’s legs, pushing them apart with both his hands, and he leans down to press his mouth to the front of the other’s groin, the sound he draws out from him music to his ears. Even though Kun’s fully clothed, Ten can still feel the heat coming from his cock, the pulsing and the throbbing as well. His lips stay pressed there for a second, and he imagines what it would feel like if Kun wasn't wearing any clothes. 

The older’s fingers move almost on their own to wrap around Ten’s hair, and he moans out weakly, letting his head lean back as he closes his eyes. Ten nibbles and licks and kisses all around, fully enjoying what he’s doing to his friend, and his hands move to Kun’s thighs, fingers pressing hard to keep his legs down.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” he coos, fingers teasingly pulling at the other’s belt. Kun nods his head slightly, but Ten needs more than that. “I need you to tell me, baby.”

It takes Kun a couple of seconds before he can gather enough strength to nod again. “D-Do it.”

A smile creeps up Ten’s lips. “Do what?”

“Are you really gonna pull this shit right now?” Kun grunts, chest heaving up and down.

“It’s called  _ manners, _ Qian,” the younger purrs, nuzzling his face over the other’s groin, earning a disgruntled moan from him. “Ever heard of those? I won’t do anything you don’t ask for.”

Kun’s fingers around Ten’s hair pull at it desperately. “Then suck me off already.”

It’s all it takes for Ten to comply happily, and in no time is he slipping the older’s jeans off of his hips, alongside his underwear.

Ten stops for a second to take in the sight before him.

Kun looks a little self conscious, sitting totally naked from the waist down in front of Ten, with his erection jutting out and pointing at him. His dick is semi-hard and as pink as his lips, achingly begging to be touched. His cheeks flush red as he avoids Ten’s gaze, and the latter thinks it’s adorable— which only makes him want to suck him off even more.

Kun watches as Ten’s hand wraps around his member and begins stroking. Kun can feel his dick swelling at the attention, all blood rushing south as he sees Ten smile, biting his lower lip before lowering his head to kiss at the tip. 

Ten props himself up with his elbows before leaning in and engulfing the head with his lips. He suckles at the wet head, his tongue making lazy circles over the slit then lapping a wide stripe from the underside over the head and down to the shaft.

Both Kun’s hands tangle on Ten’s hair— pulling and squeezing and tugging, like he isn’t really sure what to do with the onslaught of pleasure coursing through him, and Ten just takes it, moaning lovingly around Kun’s cock, looking at at him through long eyelashes and locks of blonde hair.

His own dick starts feeling uncomfortable pressed against his jeans, and Ten allows one of his hands to come down on himself as his tongue starts licking all over Kun’s cock: swirling around the tip, licking up and down the shaft, sucking lightly on his balls. The orchestra of moans and whimpers that he provokes serve as an encouragement for him to pull out his dick and touch himself as he works Kun out.

Ten wraps his other hand around the base of Kun’s cock and salivates over the head, pumping up and down a few times before pushing Kun as deep as he can take it. He’s surprised at the fact he can get over half of it down before his gag reflex kicks in, and he rocks up and down sucking Kun off, using techniques he’s used for years but that work wonders on cute, inexperienced Kun. Ten pumps his fist and bobs his head to give the other the whole blissful sensation, and it works.

Kun’s going to come, and he’s going to come  _ hard. _ Ten can feel it in the wet, overwhelming heat of the cock inside his mouth, can feel it on his lips stretched over his shaft. 

And when Kun lifts his hips and shoves his cock as far down Ten’s throat as it will go, a wave of pleasure rips through both of them so completely, it has Kun filling Ten’s mouth with everything he’s got within seconds. He chokes out a cry, bringing a hand up to bite on his fist as loads of sticky white cum flood Ten’s mouth.

The younger greedily swallows all that Kun is giving him, his hand around his own dick stuttering back and forth, trying to reach his own orgasm. He whimpers shamelessly, breathy and deep from his chest, as he starts feeling the familiar sensation build up at the pit of his stomach, the heat spread all over his body.

Just a few more seconds. Just one more stroke. 

  
  


* * *

Ten jolts quickly, sitting up in bed in under a second, choking back a moan that’s interrupted by the morning sun hitting his face. He’s sweating, hair mashed around his face and neck, clothes glued to his skin. He gasps for air like his life depends on it, chest burning and cheeks flushing. 

And when he feels a pulsing sensation at his groin, he lifts his blanket to try and get a glimpse of what it is, the sight making his heart stop.

His dick is pushing up through his clothing, throbbing excitedly from the dream he violently woke up from, pajama bottoms stuck to him. 

Ten looks around his empty bedroom, wondering what just happened and where is he. There’s no sign of Kun or what they were doing, the mere prove of its existence being Ten’s raging hard erection.

"... Oh my God," he pants, plopping back down into his bed.

The dream was so real, so vivid, and Ten can still feel his body on the edge. He knows it was a dream, but it felt so fucking real he still can’t believe it. 

Why Kun, of all people? Why now?

Why was he not against it?

His heart’s still racing and he breathes heavily, dick painfully throbbing inside his pants, as one simple sentence repeats itself over and over again inside his head. 

_ I’m so fucked. _


End file.
